The Shadow Stalkers
by PokeLucario
Summary: 2 years later,Shirako has a Stalker and that stalker's a guy! Tezla brings together 3 teams to race in the new wheel of power.But the thing is,Tezla finds out that Cyan, a dyslexic boy,can read the acceleron symbols. Read to find out what happens later.R


**The Shadow Stalkers**

**The Plan**

**Just to warn you, there are 2 gay OC's I made. It's ok. It's not major gayness k. It's just that the guys like the racers and the racers run away. I will explain 'The Shadow Stalkers' later. It's a racing team so please don't get confused. (The stalkers for short ^^) The plot is pretty original, considering the fact 1 of the main characters never turns up again until like, really later.**

This is a story of 2 boys who have dreams. After seeing those teams race, they were determined. There was Traum, the German teenager and Kuyaru the Japanese exchange student. Traum was supposed to show Kuyaru around and they have become great friends through that. At first, they never thought that they could have gotten along since they were completely different. Traum was 16 ½ and he took Physical Education as his main course for IGCSE (I don't know about you but this is the system we do in school) and Kuyaru was 18 and he took a computing/design technology course. Kuyaru was originally supposed to have gone back to Japan but for some reason, hasn't gone back yet. Traum was just happy for him to be around.

One day, they drove up to the cliffside and they just wanted to look at the sunset. Their cars weren't that high tech but they worked. They sat down at the edge, their legs hanging over the side and their hand hanging over the barriers. Nothing to celebrate Kuyaru's 18th birthday than a wonderful sunset and a new laptop. Well, relatively new anyway.

"So, aren't you going back to Japan or something to meet up with your parents?" Traum asked in his German accent. Kuyaru stuttered a bit but didn't answer. Letting him find out could ruin everything.

"Well, no...not really..." Kuyaru muttered.

"So, what are your plans for college?" Traum asked.

"I don't know...I might go to Royal Holloway since it's just outside London and they have a programming course." Kuyaru answered.

"Well, I'm planning to train for the olympics and perhaps finally be good enough for the olympics 8 years or 12 years later." Traum stated.

"Your plans for college? You would probably have one since you are, like, a genius which skipped 2 years." Kuyaru mocked.

"Hey, I might be smart but, like all the teachers say, I have no common sense." Traum joked. They laughed but Traum stopped when he heard the sound of Techno music blaring. They turned to the side and saw a white car with the word 'Teku' graffitied on the side.

"It's them." Kuyaru said, "The Teku." The thing is, that car just raced past them and tailing that car was a reddish brown car.

"And the Metal Maniacs." Traum added. Kuyaru stood up and watched them race. Traum's shoelace was stuck to a random branch and he was trying desperately to get off. Kuyaru didn't notice until. Bam. The Metal Maniac smashed into the side of the Teku and his car spun out of control, making it slam into the railings. It shook the whole railing and Traum slipped off the edge, quickly grabbing the side of the cliff. Kuyaru was too shock to do anything...or was he?

'I anticipated this. Maybe now I can go back to Japan without that stupid German following me around. I didn't run away from my family to meet more hell.' Kuyaru thought. He felt no guilt and he had no desire to save him. An evil smirk spread across his face. Traum was slipping off and Shirako had run out of his car.

"Taskete! Kuyaru-Han!" Traum exlaimed in Kuyaru's mother toungue. Kuyaru knew now he could go home with no guilt and no shame. His smirk just grew much bigger. Unlike Kuyaru, Shirako was nice. He ran up to Traum and grabbed his wrist, pulling him upwards. Pork Chop also got out of his car and went to help Shirako. He didn't want to see someone go down again...not again. He grabbed Shirako's waist and helped him pull Traum up. They all fell backwards and Shirako sighed.

"Thank you! I don't want Kuyaru-Han anymore! I want Shirako-Han!" He exclaimed, randomly hugging Shirako. Shirako tried his best to get Traum off him and Kuyaru couldn't help but giggle.

"Yeah Shirako. Looks like you attract the wrong people with that personality of yours." Pork Chop laughed. He was laughing like crazy at this point.

"Shut up!" Shirako shouted, glaring daggers at him. He finally managed to push Traum off and he raced off and ran into his car, driving off as fast as possible. Traum still had that smile on his face. That face which could make Kuyaru tremble. He could be so calm at any moment and yet, he never gets pissed off. Kuyaru got into his car and drove off. He was so pissed. 'Why did that no good Teku have to get in the way of it!' He thought, 'This is not the end. I have a plan to stop that stalker Ahehehehehe.'

**2 years later**

**Traum's POV**

Sniff. Sniff. I love the smell of this airport. It's so great to be back in LA. Good thing I finished college early. Maybe now I can meet Shirako-Han again. I couldn't help but blush. I continued to look around for the entrance to the shuttle. I hope I can get a train to the city before 3. I looked at my watch and it was already 1.30. It takes 2 hours by bus so I should take the shuttle since it is much faster...I looked around again and I saw a sign which points the direction to the shuttle. I ran towards it but then I bumped into someone and I fell down.

"I'm sorry..." I muttered, picking myself up. I looked up and saw a girl looking down at me. She had long straight brown hair and she was wearing a baseball cap upside down and it was slanted sidewards. I looked at the back of her sleeveless hoodie and it had the phrase: 'Heaven's a lie' on it. It was also sewn onto her cap. 'Wow...She's so hardcore.'

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I stated, "I'm Traum. Traum Koodiyashi."

"Mikhail." She told me, "Everyone calls me Mikki. You new to LA?"

"No. I just came back from uni. I came back to find that racing team, um...Teku! Yeah. The Teku. And to meet my little brother. He's dyslexic and I have to take care of him." I answered. She giggled and she actually looked cute. This was the first time I felt this way towards a...girl...

"Come on then. Follow me!" She exclaimed with pure joy. She grabbed me by the wrist and I was dragging my stuff with me by the other arm. I could tell that she was excited since she was giggling so much. She ran out of the airport and up the lift which was outside, leading to the MRT.

"W-W-Where are we going?" I asked.

"Going to the city. Unlike some people, I take the more expensive route which is much easier." Mikki answered, putting $50 into the machine and 2 blue coins fell out.

"Wow...that's expensive..." I muttered, staring at the prices for each journey. She rushed off again and passed me a small coin thing. She passed through a machine, scanning the coin so I did the same. We then raced off again. I was panting really hard. Who knew a girl could run this fast. We ran into the MRT and sat down. I was panting harder than before and when I looked at Mikki, she didn't look tired out at all.

"So, you would do this for a complete stranger?" I asked.

"Of course not silly. I can't believe you can't remember me. Hello. PE course." She laughed. I thought back for a moment and finally remembered. She looked so different now. She used to be the school's billionaire. I never thought that she would actually help me.

"Mikhail? Seriously? I remember the time when everyone called you Mikhail the Gorgon." I joked. She started laughing and the MRT stopped at the next MRT station and no one came in until a young girl came rushing in just before the door closed. Or at least I think it was a girl. She was panting really hard and she flopped on the chair next to me.

"Thank Gawd." She said looking at me so I backed off a little, "So....hu r u?" It was pretty hard to decipher her talking since it was all in acronyms.

"My name is Traum and that is Mikhail." I answered, pointing at Mikki.

"Ahm Julius Daniel Kaluderovic. JD fo' short." She said. Julius is definitely not a girls name... (A/N: Kaluderovic is my friend's last name. It's pronounced Klauderevic.)

"So, you're a guy?" Mikki asked. He nodded. JD had long black hair, even longer than Mikki's and he wore black tinted glasses and on the side, in messy cursive red writing, the words 'Emo's feel too' He wore a red sleeveless shirt with the words 'Ready Set Go' Written in black. He had red and black striped fingerless gloves which went up to his elbows...Wow...Emo colours...

"So, how's life?" I asked, wondering if he was emo.

"Gr8. Xcept fo' da girl I've been stalkin'." He answered....stalking huh?

"So, who is the person?" Mikki asked. I'm strating to get the feeling she has no manners at all.

"Dis racer called Carme or somethin'" JD answered, checking his nails.

"You mean Karma? From the Teku?" I asked.

"Dat's wat I said. Carme." JD argued.

"I can't understand his accent..." Mikki muttered in discontent.

"It's ok...neither can I..." I encouraged. JD just kind of looked at us strangely. He was probably thinking 'Wat Accent?' or something in that sort. After a long time of silence, the MRT finally stopped at our destination. The city. We got off and it seemed that JD had dozed off. Mikki clunked him on the head and JD woke up suddenly.

"Do you always do this?" She asked.

"Um.....Nnnnn.....yeah..." He muttered, scratching the back of his neck. He got up and wlaked out of the MRT. We had talked for a bit and I found out that we all have something in common, we all like someone from either the Teku or the Metal Maniacs. We decided to make our own team and maybe it would give us a reason to be around them. Well, I told them I still had to take care of my bro and I asked if he could follow us around and they totally ignored me. I took that as a yes.

"So...what should we call our team?" I asked while we walked through the streets.

"I dunno. We shold prob'ly hang somwhere firs'" JD answered. I still couldn't understand his accent one bit. We both looked at Mikki but she just stared daggers at us.

"No." Mikki answered. Wow...She's good. JD then looked at me and I shook my head. No way my parents would let 2 strangers into the house.

"How about we go to your place JD?" I asked, wondering why he never suggested that.

"Uh...uh...sure..." He muttered. He seemed a little shocked when I asked him that. He then dashed off at full speed and Mikki and I chased him. I saw him go into a dark alley and climbing the ladder at the side. We followed him and he stopped at the second highest floor. JD opened the window on the brick wall, climbing inside. We both did as he did and JD quickly slammed the window shut.

"Uh...why so secret?" Mikki asked. JD didn't answer and he turned the lights on. It seemed like your usual apartment...only with no doors... It was pretty big considering the size of the building. We were currently standing in a living room with a small kitchen at the corner. There were 4 bedrooms and in the living room, there was a couch and a television and JD was lying on the couch already.

"Make urselves at home." JD said, sitting up.

"Uh...ok...but I still have to tell my bro where I am...I don't think he'll find it though since it's um..." I muttered but I was cut off by JD.

"Gangsta-ish? Un-social-ish?" JD asked. I didn't answer and called my brother using my handphone. Mikki was sitting next to JD on the couch and I bet she was staring at my keychain hanging from my phone. It was...kind of weird...It had a cat hanging from it...and it was torn to shreds...

"Oh...Hey...I can't pick you up from home so can you come over to the city? I am currently......" I dragged on telling my brother the directions. He was smart...he just couldn't READ directions. I sighed and continued...Suddenly, someone burst through the door I didn't notice was there and next to that person was a girl...Lani...

"Mikki, dis is mah cousin Lani and mah sis Ashleigh." JD explained. I practically dropped my phone...good thing I didn't. I just stood there, amazed.

"I prefer to be called AJ or Ash." Ash explained. I think I'll call her Ash. It's easier to tell the difference like that. Well, that's it. Furchtlos, otherwise known as Cyan because of his eye colour, should be here soon.

**Somewhere else...4 days later**

"2 years and still nothing from Vert!" Nolo exclaimed leaning on his car.

"It's not like it matters now. He's gone." Kurt said.

"Well, at least we have a new guy." Karma said. They all just shrugged. They weren't doing much...again...It's been pretty dull since they settled their differences, meaning that they had nothing at all to race for. They joined some contests but that never amused them much. Where was Dr. Tezla when you needed him. Suddenly, a song started playing...

_**Shake Shake...Shake Shake...Sh-Shake it...**_

Nolo stuck his hand in his pocket and put it against his ear.

"Yello." He said.

"Oh, hey Nolo. This is Dr. Tezla. I need you guys to race again. But this time, I got an extra team." The other person said.

"Hey guys! Dr. Tezla wants us to race again! Boo YEAH!" He exclaimed, "That's a yes. We are so racing with you." He quickly hung up his phone and told the others.

"Who's Tezla?" The new guy asked. No...it's not Kuyaru.

"Dr. Tezla is the guy who's giving us our new gig, Zeroru." Shirako told him. Zeroru was usually called Zero as a nickname and he was already 21. He was unusually short so he seems around 18/19. He had jet black hair and green streaks and he only got to join the Teku because his twin brother is Shirako. They were fraternal twins, meaning Shirako was much taller than him. They got into their cars, newly remodeled cars, and raced off. Nolo was SMSed where to go so he followed it. After a while, they saw a mountain, a large one near the dessert, and instead of bashing into it, Nolo went right through it. You had to be going 300mph since after you pass the hologram mountain, there will be a ramp you have to jump. The Metal Maniacs did the same as the Teku. Hey, they wanted to race too.

They got out of their cars and saw Lani talking to a bunch of guys...well, Nolo thought that 3 of them were girls though. He walked up to Lani and asked her who they were.

"Oh...well, this is the new team Dr. Tezla told you about. They are the Shadow Stalkers." Lani explained, "That's Julian, the leader and my cousin, Traum and his little brother Cyan, Ash, also my cousin and Mikhail." The name Traum made Shirako shiver. He came back. Karma walked up to them and greeted them.

"So, you guys race?" She asked.

"Meehhhh.....yeaaa..........a little." JD answered, "And yes. I'm a guy. It's sooooooooo amazing."

"Well, that pretty much answered my questions." Karma shrugged, walking off.

"So, you guys race?" Monkey asked.

"Wow. Deja vu much." Cyan said, "And I don't even know what Daja vu means!"

"D-D-Don't strain your brain Cyan." Traum said, patting him on the head. He turned his head and faced the Metal Maniacs and the Teku and he spotted Shirako, "Shirako-Han!"

"AHHHHH! Hide me Zeroru!!" Shirako exclaimed. Zero just sighed. Hey, older brothers had to help their siblings. Only in this case, Zero was much too short for people to think he was older.

"Ok. We can do this whole thing later. Right now let Papa speak." Mikki said and she quickly covered her mouth.

"Oh, so your last name is Tezla. This might also be the reason your team was also chosen." Kurt said, mocking the fact their cars weren't even suited up to race in their conditions.

"Don't mock my team or I'll send you to the fiery pits of hell!" She exclaimed, grabbing Kurt by his shirt and glaring him in the eyes.

"Oh really, then where are your cars?" Kurt questioned....uh...questionably.

"Hello. I'm Mikhail Tezla. I own the place." She said, snaping her fingers and the floor boards at one side of the room retracted and came back up with 5 cars ready to be designed. For now, they were just Red, Black, White, Purple and Blue. She smirked and backed off. Kurt just stared. Those were the most high-tech cars he had ever seen. It was similar to the Teku but it had Metal Maniac attributes.

"Alright, now that we got you guys settled, let's get serious. The Silencerz are back." Tezla said.

"And they have Vert. Vert's dad leads the Silencerz and the person that you trusted, has backstabbed you and joined the team you are now going to have to fight against." Mikki continued.

"Lani, my daughter and I have brought you back so we can end this once and for all." Tezla explained.

"And get the final ring to make something better than before. the 4 ring portal. It contains much more energy than the 3 ring portal and with the final ring, it is much more stable." Mikki explained.

"Wow. In sync much." Wylde joked. All of them started laughing at the fact some street punk could know so much. But then again. She was Mikki. She was born to amaze and astound.

"I raced in the portal once and the thing is, almost didn't make it back alive. I was supposed to create a team for my dad but finding out that JD was Lani's cousin was not expected." Mikki stated.

"You guys should probably get your cars ready. The next portal could open at any moment." Dr. Tezla said, walking off. They all grinned and were going to go to fix their cars until...

"At 6:27pm today." Cyan stated.

"What?" Dr. Tezla asked, wondering how he could confidently say that.

"It will open at 6:27pm today." Cyan repeated, staring straight at the wheel of power. Dr. Tezla turned Cyan's head around and his eyes just kept staring straight. Cyan's eyes weren't the colour they used to be. They were grey and blank. He kept muttering things that weren't even languages from this world. Dr. Tezla was amazed at what this 17 year old could do. He had major dyslexia but his destiny was calling loud and clear. It wasn't just luck which brought them together. It was fate.

"Cyan is the one."

**Yeah. I'm mean. Deal with it. I still have a lot of things to do. Oh yeah, Cyan is not a Mary-Sue or Gary-Stu or whatever. He loses conscious when in that state. He doesn't know anything that's going on around him and it can happen at anytime, at anyplace. He could be in the middle of the road and it could happen. So...uh...yeah...And Mikki will be a very interesting character since I shall always have to surprise you with stuff. R&R please! **


End file.
